


Stand up, catch fire with me

by the_milky_way



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Scott, Future Fic, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, POV Scott, Past Relationship(s), Post-Season/Series 06, Scott McCall is in denial, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform, mentioned Kira Yukimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/pseuds/the_milky_way
Summary: There is a flame burning inside of Scott. First it's denial, then it's regret and in the end all he can dream of. And it's love the entire time, just takes him a while to realize it.





	Stand up, catch fire with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CypressSunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/gifts).



> Hello, hello...
> 
> so I went through your letter and took some of your likes/tropes as an inspiration. I really hope that this story has some of the elements you like in fanfiction. I thought it would be a little more... well steamy, but those two just didn't want to ;)
> 
> <3

It starts slow, like a cold burn. And it settles so thoroughly inside of Scott, that he gets used to it after a while. It feels like a burn, one he doesn’t know how to put out again, how to control. Just the sight of curls or the sound of that haughty voice makes something plummet in his stomach. It isn't a warm fire az first, feels wrong somehow, like it doesn't belong to him.

The cold burn intensives when things start to spin out of control in Beacon Hills. The alpha pack, looking for Boyd and Erica, the Darach, getting things straightened out with Allison – it's enough to keep him occupied throughout the day. Or the night, when usually everything escalates. But despite life being choatic as hell, it's still not enough to smother the small fire that seems to settle even deeper with time passing. The change is subtle, so much so, that Scott doesn't realize when the cold burn becomes a warm flame. The very same flame that flickers hotter every time he imagines his fingers gliding through curls instead of velvet long strands.

The flame that makes itself known in the most inopportune moments and reminds him that he needs to put those thoughts, these kind of feelings into the deepest box in the darkest corner of his mind and secure it with as many locks as possible. Scott will not allow it to surface. Not now. Not ever. Whatever it is that now slowly burns him from within.

When his mother takes Isaac in Scott almost tells her to boot him out again. Almost. It’s not easy but he keeps himself from giving in. It’s a constant struggle to not go and pull that box out of the dark corner, to open it and look at all those shiny things inside. The burn is stronger now, constantly grows - but it's not strong enough for Scott to just up and claim what he wants so much.

So they live in the same house. Live next to each other and try to master all the things that happen to an everyday werewolf. Suddenly they are connected in more ways then just simply knowing each other or being pack, well back-related. There’s familiarity now, concerning things Scott’s never thought about but finds himself watching Isaac do - with rapt attention even.

There are moments, seconds only, barely a blink where they look at each other, catch each other somehow. It crawls along his skin, when Scott's too caught up in the moment. Something is clearly happening even though he can't define what. Time slows down during those seconds, well it seems like it does anyway. Everything intensifies, burns brighter, lingers hotter – the flame reminds him that it's still there and that with a kind of firecesnss that it scares him like few things ever have.

In the same blink of an eye things back to normal, like nothing happen, nothing cracked between them. And that, this end feels like the world is crumbling around him, curving in as if it wants to bury him underneath. In those seconds Scott would do anything to prevent it ever ending. That’s usually when he comes to, sees Isaac walking away and wonders what’s so broken inside of him that he can’t even admit it to himself.

  
++++

  
Then Allison happens. Or rather Isaac and Allison happen. He tries to not let it affect him too much. How successful he is, he can’t really say. Stiles rolling his eyes or Derek just looking like he thinks Scott is still just a child, tells him what he needs to know. He ignores it anyway.

The thing is, Scott isn’t even sure what hurts more. Seeing Allison with someone else, seeing her with Isaac.. or just Isaac. He doesn’t have the time to really process. Kira is a good distraction. He likes her more than he wants to. It could go somewhere, be something good and simple. He's looking for the easiest things these days. If only it could work for him, for them, for everyone.

The Nogitsune destroys all hope he’s ever had of mastering this side of his life without losing anyone.

Allison.

The flame’s ripped out of him the way she was ripped out of life. She’s gone.

And so is Isaac.

After everything is said and done, Scott feels like there’s a huge part of him missing. And he hates himself for knowing that the biggest chunk of it is not Allison.

When it’s gone he wonders how he could ever live without the constant burn of want, of need… of love. Because in the end even Scott has to admit that it was exactly this and still is.

Maybe Isaac was an accidental component in all of this but in the end it doesn’t matter because it will still be him. Scott knows for sure that it will always be Isaac. There’s a love so deeply rooted inside of him and it connects him to a man. That's a fact.

A fact he’s denied until the moment it feels like it's too late. A fact that always took a step back when his mind was so enamored with Allison or Kira that his heart thought those relationships, those declarations of love where true.

Once the glowing heat, the burn, is gone he suddenly knows what “truly lonely” feels like.

Everything after that is a punishment he lets himself go through. It’s not fair to everyone who tries to be close to him. Malia being the only one that at least temporarily brings him out of this black vortex he seems to swirling around in, says a lot about his state of mind. It really isn’t fair at all but he can’t change it.

+++

The moment the burn flares up hot and angry Scott is out of the house. They just came back from another rescue mission, almost losing Lydia in the process. There shouldn’t be that kind of happiness inside of him. There shouldn’t been any kind of feeling besides anger, worry and resignation. But there is and it’s growing stronger the closer Scott gets to Derek’s old loft.

He takes the stairs, doesn’t trust himself to be calm enough to use the elevator. And then he’s in front of the door he’s seen so many times but hasn’t come close to in a couple of ears. Derek still owns the building but prefers to stay somewhere else when he’s in town.

Scott feels the flame kicking up, staring a fire he’s no longer willing to suppress. He’s missed his chance once and if he gets a second one now… well, he won’t be as stupid as he used to be when he was a teenager. A teenager, who was absolutely overwhelmed by everything.

He’s freaking out, feels his heart gallop in his chest and his fingers twitch but he doesn’t make a move to open the door. Because there’s fear, too. He’s afraid that it’s too late, that the burn means something different then he thinks it does, that this fire inside of him will not be returned but rather put out with one single look or a word.

Scott’s not sure how long he stands there, look at an iron door and hoping that it’ll open on its own. He hears the other’s heartbeat, not steady but also not out of control, on the other side. The uptick that makes it through the wall is what has him reach for the handle. When he pulls, the door slides easier than he remembers and almost takes his arm with it. He’s not prepared for the speed, stumbles along with the door and can only straighten up again when it comes to a standstill at the other side of the opening.

Of course this is the moment his face decides to heat up. The snort form inside the loft has it burning even brighter, though embarrassment is not the reason For a second Scott doesn’t dare to look up, almost scared of what he’ll seen when he does. Footsteps only register when Scott feels the air of movement around him. He’d be an easy target now, too occupied with the fire burning bright and his feels taking a jumble inside of him.

“Finally,” is whispered against his temple. Warm lips following the word, press a soft hello into his skin and make his knees week. He doesn’t know if the finally refers to him opening the door or to him figuring it out at last. It doesn’t matter anyway. He is here after all.

“Isaac.” He needs to say it, needs to say the name as sign that he now recognizes what has been between them, what could have happened all those years ago. As cliché and sugary as it sounds but the arms that come around him feel like they are welcoming him home. A home he’s never known before but knew he was missing.

+++

Scott feels like he's finally found the one person that can contain the fire within him. He feels like that now he's finally ready to face real life, to grow up. The step that Stiles, Lydia, Derek and even Kira had to take way before him. He's ready for it though, has been for a while and only needed the anchor to dare the jump into the unknown.

Isaac's solid against him, hard muscles and smooth skin. Gone is the almost gangly teenager Scott remembers. It's not even that Isaac seems to be more in tune with his wolf, even though that feels like something intoxicating Scott promises himself to explore more later.

No, Isaac is more settled, sure in his movements and his words. He's confident and it makes Scott feel like he can let go, that finally someone is there and ready to catch him should he stumble, should he fall. Warm lips on his neck and Scott wonders how he was ever able to resist this, how he could deny himself so long.

The flame flickers, the fire soars and burns bright. Then it simmers down to a constant heat that belongs to him and makes his wolf roll around in satisfaction.

+++

To say things get easier once they figure out what they want, would be a lie. It’s always going to be a fight to balance normal things such as a relationship and all that goes bump in the night. But they finally have each other – even though that fact alone is ground for some good ribbing from their pack.

They take in a stride, happy to even be able to do just that. Too many close calls, too many times one of the pack almost didn’t make it. They take what they can and these days it is way more than any of them had expected.

The fire’s still burning, low and constant with spikes here and there. But it keeps Scott anchored, reminds him that there is someone there for him, someone to come back to, someone to spend his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2019 round of Chocolate Box.
> 
> Thanks A. for the beta, the read-through and the suggestions. All remaining mistakes are of course mine.


End file.
